


PROMISES  Part.2.

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Following his return to earth, Lucifer is having trouble sleeping. The last thing he needs is a case involving a weird religion and a disappearing church. Too bad because that's what he gets.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	PROMISES  Part.2.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make this part 2 of PROMISES. As I intend to continue that story for some time to come.
> 
> It can be read as a stand-alone but makes a LOT more sense to read PROMISES first.

The sound of the elevator doors opening roused Lucifer from sleep. Soft footfalls told him she had probably taken her shoes off on the ride up to the penthouse. Her scent drifted to him on the warm summer breeze coming in through the open balcony door and he heard the rustle of fabric as she removed her clothes. The bed dipped slightly as she slid in beside him.

“Hello, detective. I didn’t think you were coming over tonight.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” She should have just gone home with Lucifer in the first place. She couldn’t even remember why she was angry with him, some minor irritation blown out of proportion because she had already been in a bad mood before starting work.

Lucifer reached for her in the darkness, “Do you want me to do something to help you relax?”

“You already have.” Chloe wrapped her arms around him and was asleep in seconds.

\--0--  
Lucifer placed a steaming mug of coffee down on the bedside table, “Good morning. I trust you slept well after your false start last night.”

Chloe pulled herself to a sitting position and grabbed the mug like a drowning woman clutching at a life preserver. “I did, thanks.” Too well, I should have been up an hour ago, thought Chloe, as she checked her phone. 

“You looked so peaceful I let you sleep a little longer. I’ve already finished in the shower, so if you want to go on and get ready, I’ll make us some breakfast.

Not for the first time, Chloe wondered if he really could read minds after all. She gulped down some more coffee and headed to the bathroom.

\--0--  
“Can you pull over for a moment, detective?”

“What?”

“I said pull over. Please, Chloe.”

She steered the car to the side of the road and bought it to a stop, Lucifer jumped out and leant back against the hood breathing heavily. She got out and rushed around the car to join him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “Are you okay?” Stupid question thought Chloe, he looked about as far from okay as it was possible to look.

“I’m fine, detective,” Lucifer was quick to reassure her. “Just a bit stuffy in the car.” He shook his head trying to somehow dislodge the terrible images filling his mind. It didn’t work, nothing ever worked.

Chloe noticed how pale he looked. She squeezed his hand and waited for him to get his breathing back under control. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” 

“Lucifer?” 

“No.” He pushed off from the side of the car, brushed the seat of his pants and then climbed back in. They carried on towards the precinct in silence. 

\--0--  
Dan ambushed them before they had even reached Chloe’s desk. “Hi, guys, a new case just dropped and, well, I took one look at it and thought I’d better let you see it first.” He guided them into the briefing room and shut the door behind them. Dan brought up a picture of a huge crater on the screen in front of them.

“What are we looking at Dan?” Chloe moved to stand by the screen to get a better look. 

“That’s all that’s left of ‘The Church of The Fallen Angel’. The building was three stories high, not a single brick left intact after whatever the hell wiped it from the face of the earth.” Dan changed the picture. “This is Michael Trader, the Dastur, or high priest of the church. He was inside at the time. No sign of a body but that’s hardly surprising given the extent of the devastation.”

“Church of the Fallen Angel?” Lucifer picked up the paper file and flicked through it. “Never heard of it.”

“Big building but not many worshipers are far as I can tell, this Trader guy ran a blog and lately it’s been all about end of days stuff, God smiting the wicked, that kind of crap.” Dan put the next image on the screen. “This is his last blog post, he warns people a show of strength is coming and that God will show his wrath by destroying a false prophet. I doubt he thought he’d end up being the one smitten.”

“Trust me, Daniel, this isn’t my father’s work. If it was the whole city would have been taken out. The word subtlety was never in his vocabulary.” Lucifer threw the file down on the table. “Maybe a gas leak?”

“That’s already been ruled out.” Dan changed the picture on the screen again, this time the image was of a painting. “This was above the main altar, it’s also the header of the blog. Is that supposed to be you?” He pointed at Lucifer.

“What makes you think that, Daniel?” 

“Well, The fallen angel. That’s you isn’t it.”

“I’m not the only angel to fall and for the record, I didn’t fall. I was pushed and dragged. I have also never had, nor will I ever want horns.”

“Okay, I’m still getting my head around all this stuff. So you don’t think this is anything to do with you or God or angels?” Dan sat down at the table and pulled the file towards him. It sure looked like a freaky occurrence to him but maybe Lucifer was right, maybe there was a more earthly explanation for the explosion. 

“I seriously doubt it, Daniel.” Lucifer sat down next to the other man. “I know this has all come as somewhat of a shock to you and I do appreciate you keeping my not secret a secret.” 

“Thanks, man. I’ll get the hang of all this, I promise.” Dan reached out to pat Lucifer on the shoulder but pulled his hand back just before making contact. “Just give me time, okay.”

Lucifer nodded at him and moved over in his chair a little, away from the other man. 

“Celestial or not, I do think we should look into this, Dan. Lucifer and I will go check it out.” Chloe moved away from the screen and headed towards the door.

Lucifer started to rise, then abruptly sat back down again. He covered it well by picking up the folder in front of him. He turned the pages as if he had wanted to take another look at something. Chloe had noticed the blood drain from his face and the slight tremor in his hands. She moved to stand by his side, offering what little support she could. Oblivious, Dan got up and left the room.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, detective.” Lucifer stood up and motioned for Chloe to leave the room ahead of him.

“We are having a long talk this evening, Lucifer. I’ll ask Dan to take Trixie. Okay?”

“Okay.” Lucifer knew it was no good trying to hide things from her anymore, she was a detective after all. 

\--0--  
As they approached the site of the crater the true scale of the devastation became apparent. The edges of the hole were still moving and small pieces of dirt and rubble were constantly being dislodged and running in rivers down the sides. 

“Bloody hell. I can see why Daniel thought this might have been dad’s work.” Lucifer commented as he climbed out of the car.

They spoke to the officers on the scene and obtained the address of a small meeting house the members of the church were using as a temporary place of worship. It was only a few blocks away and so they decided to leave the crater and head on over there to speak to them.

“Now don’t go getting all Lucifery with these people, okay.” Warned Chloe.

“Lucifery?” Lucifer gave her his best ‘I don’t know what you mean’ look.

“You know what I mean, just keep the weirdness under control.”

“As you wish, detective. But as I recall, you are usually quite a fan of my weirdness, if the night before last is anything to go by.” Lucifer licked his lips and for a brief moment his eyes flashed red.

Chloe’s face turned the exact same shade of crimson and she stumbled slightly as they walked up the steps towards the building. 

\--0--  
“Well, that was spectacularly unhelpful, detective.” Lucifer slammed the car door so hard the whole vehicle shook.

“You just couldn’t help yourself could you, I asked you not to get all weird but no, you had to go all Lucifer on them.” Chloe threw her head back in the seat and shut her eyes in exasperation.

“What kind of weird religion requires people to keep goats as pets? And why the fu…hell would it also require you to dress them up as angels and take them to church with you!” Lucifer removed his flask from his jacket and took an enormous swig and then another. “It’ll take days for that stench to leave my nostrils.”

Chloe sat up and started the car. Lucifer spent the whole of the drive back to the precinct muttering about goats and not even liking their cheese. 

“We’ll know more when the full report comes in but you were right about there being nothing left of the building, Dan.” Chloe sat down on the corner of his desk. “I wanted to ask you a favour, can you take Trixie for me tonight? Lucifer and I have a few things to talk about.” 

“Sure. Anything wrong?” Dan looked across the room towards Lucifer, The Devil was busy angrily rearranging the stuff on Chloe’s desk.

“No. Not really. Thanks, Dan.”

“Okay, if you’re sure but he doesn’t look very happy at the moment.” Dan nodded towards Lucifer who had now decided Chloe’s newton’s cradle desktop toy needed some attention. It did not look as if it would survive. 

“He’s fine just don’t mention the case or goats. Definitely not goats.”

\--0--  
“What is going on Lucifer? I know you’re having bad dreams but today in the precinct for a moment I thought you were going to pass out.” Chloe reached out and took his hand in hers. “Talk to me, Lucifer. Please”

“I seem to be having visions or flashbacks.” Lucifer turned to face her, he really couldn’t think of another way to describe what was happening to him. 

“Of hell?”

“Yes, detective. Or rather of what I had to do to enable me to leave hell.”

“PTSD. I guess that was to be expected. Whatever you had to do, Lucifer, no matter how bad, I’m glad you did it. You came back to us, to me and I will be forever grateful for that.” 

“Me too, detective.” 

“Do you want to talk about it? Are you ready to tell me what you had to do?” Chloe thought she was just about ready to hear it.

“No.” 

“Well, if you won’t talk to me I think you really should talk to Linda. Please, Lucifer. You trust her and she is a very good therapist.” And an even better friend.

“Okay. I will.” Lucifer set his empty glass down on the coffee table. “I think I’ll shower before dinner. Care to join me, detective?”

“Always.”

“So, Lucifer, what do you desire?” Chloe knelt on the bed beside him and started tracing random patterns on his smooth chest. 

“You, detective.”

“Well, you already have that but what else? What do you really like? What one thing would you like me to do to you now?”

“I have to pick just one thing? I love it all.” Lucifer didn’t want to have to choose, he had never been a fan of restraint. Why limit yourself to a slice of cake when you could buy the whole bakery chain.

“One thing to start with. What can I do just for you?” Chloe saw the exact moment Lucifer realised that for once sex could be all about his desires, his wants and his needs. His smile spread from his lips to his eyes making the corners crinkle. He looked like a naughty schoolboy. Please don’t say something really freaky or weird, Lucifer. She would do it, of course, she had offered but she wasn’t really into extreme stuff.

“I really like having my back kissed.”

Chloe studied his face for any trace of mockery, finding none, she gently pushed him over until he was stretched out on his front with his head turned sideways, using his folded hands as a pillow. She straddled his back and got to work. She placed soft kisses on the back of his neck, spreading out towards first one shoulder then the other. Using her hands as a guide she covered every inch of his back, when she reached his hips she planted a firm, wet and very noisy kiss on each buttock. Lucifer chuckled beneath her. It was the most joyous sound she had ever heard.

She slowly worked her way back up his body, by the time she reached his shoulders he was making small, almost imperceptible, thrusting movements into the mattress. She slipped her hand underneath his hip and reached for him. He raised up a bit to allow her better access. Chloe timed her movements to the kisses she was still peppering over his soft, warm skin. As she felt him nearing completion she urged him to turn sideways, he came in a slow, gentle splash of hot semen flowing over her hand. She grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and quickly cleaned them both up.

“I love you.” Lucifer kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you. That was wonderful.” 

\--0--  
Lucifer knocked and then opened the door to Linda’s office, choosing to stand looking out of the window instead of immediately sitting on the couch. “The detective thinks I need to talk to you.”

“Okay. Please, Lucifer have a seat.” He seemed impossibly tall standing up, Linda liked to be able to look him in the eye during sessions.

“I’m not sleeping very well.” Lucifer dropped down onto the couch and threw his long arms over the back.”

“Why do you think that is?” Linda crossed her legs and lent forward in her seat.

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m here paying you to work it out for me.”

“You know that isn’t how this works, Lucifer. Why can’t you sleep?”

“I’ve been having bad dreams, not just dreams actually.”

“Not just dreams?”

“No. Flashbacks, that kind of thing. Visions of hell.” Lucifer picked up a small dish from the table in front of him and started playing with it.

“Go on.” Encouraged Linda.

“I couldn’t afford to show weakness, I had to be merciless, cruel. Even though I knew many of them were only following Dromos out of fear, I had to punish them all.” Lucifer let his head fall back to rest on the sofa. “There are thousands of demons and only one of me, I had to reassert my authority over them. I can’t stop seeing their faces. Or hearing their screams.”

“Lucifer, you were fighting a war. A war between good and evil and you, my friend, were most definitely on the side of good.” Linda got up and went to sit by his side. She reached out to place her hand on his knee. “You did what you had to do and we are all grateful for that. You saved the world, Lucifer, even if almost no one will ever know.”

“Thank you.” Lucifer smiled at her but the smile never reached his eyes. 

“And from a purely selfish point of view, you saved Charlie. I will never forget that, never.” Linda looked at her watch, got up and crossed the room. “As our session has officially ended, what would you say to a drink between friends?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Lucifer eagerly accepted the glass of whisky Linda handed him.

\--0--  
“Is everything okay?” Trixie gently tapped on the bedroom door. “Mom?”

“Yes, monkey, everything’s fine,” Chloe called out to her. “Lucifer had a bad dream, everything’s fine now. Go back to bed.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

Chloe pulled Lucifer into her arms. 

“I just want it to stop.” He lay his head on her shoulder 

“I know. I wish I could do something to help you.” Chloe tightened her embrace and gently kissed his cheek. 

“You do, Chloe. I can’t imagine how bad it would be if I didn’t have you. I’m sorry, I’m just so tired.”

“I know. Try to go back to sleep, Lucifer.”

“I don’t want to wake the child again, detective.”

“Don’t worry about Trixie, she can handle the odd disturbed night.”

\--0--  
The following morning Chloe stood at the bottom of the stairs just out of sight of the kitchen, listening to the conversation between Lucifer and Trixie. It didn’t seem to be the sort of thing she should interrupt.

“I know it might seem silly, Lucifer but when Grandma gave it to me my bad dreams went away.”

“Thank you. I promise I’ll take very good care of it.”

“Okay. I have to go or I’ll miss the school bus. See you later.”  
Chloe heard the front door slam, she really needed to have a word with Trixie about that or she would have the thing off its hinges one day. She rounded the corner and grabbed the coffee pot. Lucifer was still sitting at the counter holding something bright purple. As he moved it around Chloe recognised it. 

“My mom gave her that a few years ago when Dan and I were going through the divorce.” Chloe pointed at the dreamcatcher as she gulped down her coffee.

“Yes, I know.” Lucifer set it down in front of him. “She told me. She’s let me borrow it for a while.”

“You are honoured.” Chloe patted him on the shoulder as she walked past him to pick up her purse and jacket.

“Yes. I know that too.” Lucifer carefully carried the dreamcatcher to the car and placed it safely in the trunk.


End file.
